Resurrection
by Lady of Ravenclaw
Summary: The Sailor Scout were all captured by the Negaverse when a huge war between good and evil broke out. That was twelve years ago and now it's up to a couple of teen girls to save the world.
1. The beginning of the End

Chapter One  
  
A lonely looking girl with long blue hair down to her mid-back sat in a far from lonesome room, focusing her green eyes on the rain hitting the windowpane. The rain seemed to freeze as it hit. The temperature outside was fairly warm however. Under her was another girl who, like the other girl, looked to be fourteen. This other girl had mid-back length black hair and intense purple eyes. She too was looking out the window.  
  
On the floor were three other teen girls playing cards. The first one had bright pink hair up in buns and pigtails down to her hips. Her bright red eyes were scheming her next move. Next to her was a girl with shoulder length white hair that had two orange bows tied in it to keep her braids from falling out. Her blue eyes were twinkling brightly. The final girl looked more like a boy with her short brown hair and tough eyes that matched her hair.  
  
"Looks like Rita and Amanda have fallen in love with the window," commented the extremely light haired girl. She smiled as the other two looked up from the floor and nodded.  
  
"Shut up Melanie," said Amanda, looking down from her window. The ice on the window suddenly started to melt when she looked away.  
  
"And stop agreeing with her, Lianna and Rini," added Rita. The three girls giggled. "And by the way Rini and Melanie, Lianna just won."  
  
"That's four times so far!" exclaimed Rini.  
  
"Well since that's finally over, anyone care to hear about my dream last night?" asked Rita.  
  
"Why not?" replied Lianna. "Just about anything is more interesting than Rini's Princess Dreams, or Melanie's stories about the Sailor Scouts."  
  
"Well then perhaps you won't like mine. It must have been the World Nega War because there were several people fighting and girls who looked to match Melanie's description of her Scouts. Only a bit older and then I remember seeing the five of us when we first met and requested to get a room together. Then my forehead seemed to burn and I suddenly woke up. I'm wondering if maybe it meant something," told Rita.  
  
"Well maybe we can try a get a pass to go to the library and research the WNW. It might be hard to find any information, but we can certainly try," said Amanda.  
  
"It's a plan then!"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
A woman who looked to be in her early twenties walked into a very empty looking house. She had blond hair that reached all the way to her lower back and the only thing holding it up was a bright red bow. On either side of her was a cat with a crescent moon on its forehead. One was black and the other was pure white. "Well it's not exactly Crystal Tokyo or the Training center at the Moon Kingdom, but it should do as long as we don't blast out too many walls," said the woman. "I'm beginning to get more hopeful just looking around."  
  
"Well it will be much better once we furnish it and clean up quite a bit. We can look into adopting the Inner Scouts in about a week, and in the mean time we can try and scan for the other four," said Luna.  
  
"Three days," said Mina.  
  
"Three days, what?" replied Artemis.  
  
"We'll go get them in three days. The longer we leave them there, the more time the Negaverse has to figure out what we're doing and kill them while they're still defenseless," said Mina and began looking around the room they were currently in.  
  
"She does have a point," said Artemis. "I'm almost surprised that they haven't turned them into Nega Slaves."  
  
"Very well. In three days then, but this will mean a lot of work on your part Mina. You'll have to clean and get furniture in that amount of time. You can't leave the shopping to us because we can't disguise ourselves like you can," said Luna.  
  
"Fine. Very well. What ever," said Mina and kept walking around, lost in her own thoughts. 


	2. A Letter from the past

"No. Absolutely no way," said the Headmaster.  
  
"But sir. It's for a school assignment and we can't find anything in the school library. Honestly, if we could just get a one hour pass," lied Rini. This did not seem to be going well.  
  
"I'm sorry girls, but if it's not anything that can be found in the library, then we are not teaching it here anyhow. Now maybe you can try looking again if it was a school assignment." His eyes narrowed. "What exactly is this homework about?"  
  
"Well. It's an essay on the World Nega War, sir. We can't seem to find anything and also thought if there was anything there, you would know where to find it," replied Melanie.  
  
"There is nothing from the WNW and you five should certainly know that. Now, if you don't mind, I have other matters to attend to, so will you please go?"  
  
The girls nodded and filed out of the office quietly. "Why do I feel like he's trying to hide something from us? This is censorism! Like everyone doesn't want us to know about what happened twelve years ago. All I can remember is coming here when I was two," said Lianna. "Though every now and then I have a dream about a woman with curly brown hair tied up in a ponytail, and..." a secretary suddenly interrupted her.  
  
"Miss Chiba? You have a letter here. There's no return address, but here you go." The woman handed the letter to Rini and then went back to her station.  
  
"Let's get back to our room before you open it," said Amanda. The others agreed and slipped up the stairs gently.  
  
Everyone gathered around Rini as she opened the envelope. "This is too weird. First the dream. Then the letter? We never get mail!" said Rini in a whisper. The contents were several pictures, a letter and a single newspaper article that fell out. Melanie picked up the newspaper piece and read it.  
  
"'It appears that the heroic Sailors have finally met their match in the Negaverse. The fight for the planet has begun and everyone's favorite heroines and heroes are at it again. On Friday afternoon there was a large explosion at Tokyo Tower. Within moments the Sailors were on the scene. How will these short-skirted protectors of the city surprise us next? And who are they really?' I told you they were real!" "This is really too weird. And look at the pictures," said Rita, handing the pictures around. They were mostly of five girls that reminded them of themselves, and then there was a picture of two girls posing for the camera. The one had her hair in two buns and pigtails that reached down to her knees, and the other was.  
  
"Rini! The girl in the picture looks exactly like you! Pink hair, red eyes. She wears her hair a bit different than you do, but with a little work she could be your twin sister!" exclaimed Melanie.  
  
Rini grabbed the picture and looked at it. "And the other girl. She looks like the Princess I see in my dreams sometimes. Just put on a white dress and pearls in her hair and it would be her. Serenity. Now we have to read the letter!" The girls gathered behind her so they could read over her shoulder while Rini unfolded the letter.  
  
Dear Rini, Lianna, Rita, Amanda and my dear Mellie,  
  
My, how you must have grown by now. You were all just barely talking when I last saw you. Everything I'd love to tell you can't be put in this letter for fear that it will be read by everyone in the orphanage will read it before it gets to you. I addressed it to Rini since I know more about her than any of you unfortunately. Just keep up hope and know that there will be a brighter tomorrow someday.  
  
Love, Mina A.  
  
The girls looked over at Melanie who looked to be close to tears. "It must be my mum." She scanned through the picture until she came across one of five girls around a phone. "That's her. The one in the middle who's upside down. I remember her somewhat, but not much. Still, how does the newspaper and the pictures connect?" Rita handed her a black and white picture and turned the picture of the five girls back toward her.  
  
"Don't they look oddly alike?"  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Luna and Artemis were in their human form and sewing up burlap material into dummies. They were misshapen, but were close enough to be something to aim at. "Do you think that maybe she just left us here and is never going to come back?" asked Artemis.  
  
"She'll be back. Mina couldn't survive with out the two of us," replied Luna. "I've also been have trouble remembering the other four girls we're supposed to be looking for. It's strange, but I seem to just have forgotten."  
  
"Bethany, Alexia, Ariel and. Celest I believe," said Mina, coming in the back door. "And if that's now right then I'm sure I'm pretty close if nothing else. Alexia and Ariel I'm positive on however."  
  
"There you are! You had us worried sick!" said Luna.  
  
"Not us. Just Luna." 


	3. Narrow Escape

It was another dreary and rainy day at the orphanage for the girls. Lianna and Melanie were in one corner studying up for their math quiz while Rini and Amanda were playing Chess not far away from them. Rita seemed to be concentrating on a flame on the candle that she was burning. "Something is coming," commented Rita suddenly in the silence, looking over to the door.  
  
"We all know the world is going to end sooner or later, so why worry about it Rita?" asked Rini. She turned away from the game and looked over at Rita.  
  
Rita shook her head and slipped off the bed and sliding over toward Melanie and Lianna. "I mean right now. Coming up the stairs," she commented in a tone just over a whisper. Sure enough, five seconds later, the doorknob turned and in the doorway stood the secretary who had given them the letter yesterday. She seemed to be in shock like she had just seen a ghost.  
  
"Miss Tutman?" said Amanda. The woman suddenly dropped on the ground and all the girls could see a knife prodding from her back. They all suddenly got wide eyed as a man walked over the dead woman and into the room.  
  
"Pity. She might have gotten somewhere one day," he commented. He had short blond hair and green eyes that seemed to be watching Melanie intently. He was wearing the garb of a Negaverse General and a black cape with an orange lining. "She had to go and give you that letter before clearing it with the headmaster. Don't worry though girls. I won't make your deaths half as painful as hers was." An orange energy ball was slowly growing in his hand.  
  
His plot was short lived however when a chain of hearts wrapped around his arm and forced the energy into the wall that led to the outside. "Well I may not be Wonder Woman, but I still have a lariat of love an d beauty," commented a female voice that was on the other end of the chain. "I'm Sailor Venus and I won't allow you to terrorize innocent girls. On behalf of my friends, you're punished!"  
  
"Well well well." said the general, pushing the chain off himself. "If it isn't the only scout who thinks she can still take on the Negaverse on her own. Once I kill you off, Mina, I just need to brainwash these brats and no one will stand up to us."  
  
"You're wrong Brian." replied Mina, standing her ground and trying to give the girls a chance to escape before she would attempt to drop the ceiling on him. "There will always be someone who does not agree with what you do here." She motioned only slightly with her hand to tell them to get out.  
  
Brian seemed to notice this, and let most of them get away. However he grabbed Melanie by the wrist and pulled her back. He immobilized her by using her as a shield between him and Mina before pulling a knife out of his pocket and holding it to her throat. "And what does the brave Sailor Scout do now?"  
  
"This isn't her fight. Why don't you just let Melanie go?" asked Sailor Venus, keeping her guard up, but not about to attack.  
  
"Because she's yours. I know you too well Mina. If she dies then you will have lost all your will power to fight. Your husband is already dead. You made the wrong choice long ago and now you are going to pay for it. Plus, if I let her go, that's one more person the Lord will have to watch out for, but then he has all your friends to fight you off. Well except for Ian." Brian had an evil smirk on his face.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"But I do not wish to OW!" Brian was suddenly attacked by a white cat with his claws out who clawed right into his arm holding Melanie, who immediately ran out to find the others who were being led off by a black cat who was talking to them. After everything in the past minute, she was willing to believe anything.  
  
Artemis released his grip after the girl was away. "Looks like I win again. We'll have that final showdown some other day," replied Sailor Venus, picking up Artemis and using her chain to whip it around a branch just outside the hole that Brian had created and swinging out and onto the ground.  
  
"Who was that?!" gasped Lianna, looking over at the woman in the orange fuku.  
  
"More explanations later, right now we need to get out of here before you're surrounded by a bunch of his goons and we can't fight them all off at the moment," replied Luna. Mina nodded in agreement and ran over to the car that was sitting nearby.  
  
"Everybody in!" The girls all got in, Lianna and Amanda still slightly wondering how much she could be trusted, but then she had just saved their lives. They all made sure to buckle their seatbelts before Mina hit the accelerator and suddenly detransformed right in the driver's seat. "Now that was a narrow escape." 


	4. The Past is Revealed

Resurrection Chapter 4 Lianna Rini Amanda Melanie Rita  
  
The girls were so exasted after all the adventure, that Mina found them all asleep in their rooms when she went to check. She was also a bit tired from transforming like that again after so long. Being a Sailor Scout really took it out of ya. She laid back on the couch and just listened into Artemis and Luna's talking.  
  
"A bit unexpected, yes, but we know how to work with these things. Let's just be quite glad right now that is was Mina that they didn't catch..." commented Luna. Mina perked up a bit, but still looked like she was fast asleep. What were they talking about her for now? Didn't they already have a good 10 years away from her to do that?  
  
"Yes, and that she's gotten back up to Eternal Power so quickly, though it still drains her way too much," replied Artemis. "Somewhere along the line, the Nega verse must have blacked us out into believing twins were actually one girl, and from the looks of it..." He looked over at Mina who had her eyes closed, and looked quite asleep.  
  
"If only we ever knew what happened to the five earth scouts, we might be able to figure out how to do this. They know the powers, but we never got the chance to learn the extend of the Golden crystal's power," added Luna  
  
"What's the Golden Crystal and any Earth Scouts have to do with those five upstairs?" asked Mina suddenly. None of her questions were getting answered while she was sleeping.  
  
Luna and Artemis looked miffed that they had been eavesdropped on. "You know about the Silver Imperium Crystal. The Golden Crystal is it's lesser powerful counterpart that was protected by the rulers of Earth back in the Silver Millinium. As for it and the Earth Scouts et cetra... You can't tell me you haven't noticed your daughter's extremely light hair color."  
  
"She has her father's hair... So what does that have to do with anything?" replied Mina, slightly getting frustrated.  
  
"It means that she's not a true Venusian Scout. Rather she took after her father and is the protector of the Moon. As well as Rini which makes her the Sailor Scout of Earth," replied Artemis. Mina slowly seemed to understand what they were saying.  
  
"So we can't get this power-up to work without a Venusian that's not me..." sighed Mina. The two cats nodded. "Perfect," she added sarcastically and fell agains the pillows behind her. "Ian, I love you dearly, but this is really messing things up..." Mina just looked up at the ceiling, saying this seemingly to the sky.  
  
~*~  
  
Rini and Amanda awoke to the smell of food being cooked somewhere while Lianna had been up for about an hour along with Rita. Melanie slept on, lost in dreams of Sailor Scouts once more. Mina had been discussing with Luna and Artemis any possiblities, throwing the thought of sleep. While they were all interested in why they were brought here, Rita was the one who got nominatied to confront their captor.  
  
"Excuse me but who in the name of all that is sacred, are you, and why did you bring us all here? And I don't want to hear about these imaginary people called the Sailor Scouts unless you have solid proof to the claim," Rita exclaimed with no reservations.  
  
"Firey thing, isn't she?" commented Mina to Aremis. He replied just loud enough for the others to hear, "Well she is Mars' daughter so what else would you expect?" Mina smiled brightly and sat up to answer her questions. "I suppose I should explain everything to you... To you all." Her eyes wandered to the girl bouncing down the stairs. "So you might as well gather all around so I can explain things in as much detail as I possibly can at the moment." The girls began to gather around the coffee table and various chairs in the room. "But where does one start a story like this?"  
  
"At the beginning of course," replied Luna, giving Mina a small wink.  
  
"Well according to a majority of scientist, the universe began with the Big Boom..." A few audible moans of "Not that beginning" could be heard from the girls. "Well that can't quite be proven, but several years ago, each planet in this solar system was ruled by it's own kingdom. The Earth was considered by many other galaxies to be the most powerful planet, but the other's knew quite better... The Earth was protected from any force by the Moon Kingdom, which was ruled in the Silver Millinium by Queen Serenity. Now the of Earth was protected by the Inner fourmost planets, not including the magnificent Earth because they were no allowed to communicate with the rest of the planets, nor were we with them." By now she seemed to have them entranced.  
  
"The true to life Sailor Scouts of Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter all protected the Moon and it's royal family. Now of course not just anyone could be a member of this elite order of scouts. You had to be the Princess of the planet you took your name from, so since they were of royal blood, the scouts had protectors, the knights and the Galaxy Guardians.  
  
"Now the Silver Millinium was growing to be dark times. On the outer edge of this Solar System, the Negaverse waited to invade and attack the Earth. They soon found that would be a harder target and began first attempting to take over each of the planets before finally taking the moon. While this was going on, they sent one of their minions, Queen Beryl, to Earth. There she led an uprising of people to the try and attack their protector, the Moon. She led the mob to the castle of the Earth Prince Endymion where he refused to help them in anyway. Beryl labeled him at the spot a traitor and stabbed him right in front of his love, Princess Serenity..."  
  
"Pause for a moment," requested Rini. "Assuming Princess Serenity is the Moon Princess, what is she doing on Earth?"  
  
"It was forbidden, and yes she was. Endymion and Serenity didn't care. They thought the rule was trite and although her mother knew, she never stopped the girl," replied Mina. "But the Princess ended up commiting suicide which almost killed her poor mother whom sealed away the Negaverse for good, or so she thought. Serentity then sealed up the Sailor Scouts and their protectors and sent them all to the future." Mina paused to take a bit more of a breath and consider where to go from there.  
  
"So 12 years ago... The Negaverse got unleashed and the Sailor Scouts all died trying to stop it?" asked Amanda. The girl seemed to be taking as many mental notes as possible.  
  
"Bit longer than that... They were released when I was 14, and I first discovered I was one of the mystical fighters. I first pretended to be Serenity to keep the Negaverse from discovering her while she got better with her newfound skills as Sailor Moon, with the idiotic nutcases believing that a girl called Sailor V was more likely to be a long lost Moon Princess as compared to a girl called Sailor Moon... Since then we fought off many enemies, but when this new power surfaced calling themselves the Nega Verse, at first we thought they were loony. However they started up a war 12 years ago, and being young parents, we didn't want to go and fight, leaving our daughters to end up in some orphanage, but it was either fight and die, or not fight and still be killed, but leaving our children in that danger as well." Mina bit her lower lip a bit. "Raye, Lita, Serena, myself... even Amy just thought it would be better for you girls as long as they never knew who you were." Mina's eyes paused for a moment on each of the girl's faces as she said their mother's names. "That's all the basic history though... Do you want your solid proof now, or do you have more questions?"  
  
"So if we're related to these Sailor Scouts, aren't we Sailor Scouts as well?" asked Lianna.  
  
"Well... More or less. You are of decended from the Kings and Queens of the Silver Millinium, but not Sailor Scouts until we can figure out a way for you to all transform," replied Mina.  
  
"So they all fought and died to protect us... All except you," responded Amanda.  
  
"And all the rest minus one knight... Your parents aren't dead in the least. I never said they were," said Mina with a slight twinkle. "There's always some hope as long as you don't let them get the best of you." This revelation of their parents continued existence seemed to shock most of them.  
  
"What about that man back at the orphanage? He knew who you were Mrs. Mina, but do you know who he is?"  
  
"He's a Negaverse General... Formerly the Knight of Venus. Brian made his choice long before he started training as a Knight of my planet to aid the Nega Verse. It was one of the more worse parts of Serenity locking up all the scouts and knights for she took him to the future as well. So now he's one of the head Generals in Lord Sodaite's plot for ultimate destruction of the universe." Mina sighed a bit, starting to get lost in her own memories. "If it weren't for Brian though, I never would have become even closer with Ian."  
  
"Ian? I remember that guy saying something about "but then he has all your friends to fight you off. Well except for Ian..." What exactly did he mean by that?" asked Melanie.  
  
"My friends would be the other scouts who are all brainwashed and working for Sodaite. Ian was the one knight we lost, my knight." Mina had to press her lips together to keep herself from crying. "Of course he wasn't from Venus, but he was Princess Serenity's older brother and a Knight of the Moon."  
  
"Perhaps you should all follow me and I'll show you the training area and where we keep up will all our information on the Nega Verse," said Luna gently to the girls. She hopped off the coffee table and used the small "cat door" that had been put in the wall. A doorknob then appeared and the girls filed in and went down the staircase.  
  
"I'm still getting the feeling that the Nega Verse is just trying to keep your spirts down Mina. Somehow I know he's alive, I just don't know where he could possibly be," commented Artemis once the crowd was gone.  
  
"And I still have the feeling that you are just trying to keep me from falling all apart. I watched him die Artemis..." replied Mina. "I'll be fine though. I just don't enjoy reliving all those memories in my head. Just give me a moment and then I will get to work on making some dinner."  
  
"And I'll be staying around to make sure you don't burn the whole place down..." 


End file.
